Vol. 3 Issue 9
Vol. 3 Issue 9 is the ninth issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume. This issue is the second part of Crooked story arc. Synopsis A shocking truth: Jackie Estacado is dead. And the Sovereign reveals why Jackie has lost control of the Darkness and how his soul has been tortured in hell since then. To make matters worse, Estacado is now the Sovereign's property and it seems that despite the fact that this new master has in mind new ways to punish and torture the former bearer of the Darkness, he also plans to return Jackie his soul. With one condition. Kill for some else once again. Will Jackie lower his head and accept the Sovereign's deal? Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Sovereign * Sister Johanna * Glenn * Glenn's Wife * Stacia * Vann Plot Summary Previously The Sovereign reveals his name to Jackie as the latter tries to attack him, but realizes that Sovereign's body is made out of stone. Sovereign explains that when Jackie hit the ground after the fight with the Darkness Creature, he died. Jackie's souls now resides in hell, while his body and mind is still being kept alive by The Darkness. That's why he no longer has his full powers. Unlike Jackie, the Sovereign is responsible for administering punishment to the wicked souls, that come to hell. He can also release the souls back to Earth for the right price. The Sovereign offers Jackie to becomes his agent on Earth for a short tine and he shall release Estacado's soul from hell. He reveals that as his agent, Jackie will need to eliminate certain individuals on Earth. Jackie agrees and Sovereign reveals the first hit, Sister Johanna of the Order of the Agonized Heart of Christ. Although to the outside world, Sister Johanna is an unparalleled humanitarian in reality she's possessed by the demon that the Sovereign freed from hell. Jackie finds Sister Johanna washing an homeless orphans girls legs. The sister tells her helper Vann to bath the girl and prepare a bed for the girl in the girls' dormitory. Jackie then approaches Sister Johanna and reveals to have been sent by the Sovereign. The sister offers Jackie to walk with her. The demon inside the sister reveals to have possessed Sister Johanna in order to shake her faith. But the purity of her spirit overwhelmed and converted it. The demon now maintains Sister Johanna's body and tries to redeem himself through her hands. He shows to Jackie the good deeds he has done like a greenhouse that feeds hundreds or dormitories that house dozens of children made amputees by the land mines left in the area forty years ago. Sister Johanna then takes Jackie to the hospice for the terminal ill. There Jackie reveals, that he knows that the demon in order to keep Sister Johanna's body alive, must drain life from a person. The demon answers that is just one life in order to save hundreds. Jackie doesn't believe her and pulls a gun on her. Unfortunately, the gun breaks apart in his hand. The demon then absorbs all the souls of the people in the hospice and reveals his true demonic form. The demon attacks Jackie and the two begin to fight. As their fight brings them to the greenhouse, Jackie grabs a pitchfork and stabs the demon. He then rips the demon apart. As the demons dies, he pleads Jackie to not let people find Sister Johanna's body like this. Jackie answers that for the sisters sake he won't. To be continued... Gallery 656337-the darkness 002.jpg|Alternate cover Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3